It's Raining Again
by Quarantine.Wings
Summary: "New…?" I asked dazedly, unnerved. "Yes. I bought it yesterday." As if to emphasize the point she picked up the small book up and flipped the pages, nothing but clean sheets settled in it. No writing, no 'it's raining again', nothing. Absolute clean pages.


So a friend and I were talking about the 'it's raining again that constantly happens with Miku. So I wrote a small horror-based drabble.

* * *

"Miku?"

I stood in the doorway of her room, which oddly, had been left open in the middle of the night. She always kept it closed. I honestly was unsure why, for she welcomed anyone in who needed something. I assumed now it was because of the experiences in the mansion she had, and feared the things that possibly lured in the darkness.

I gazed at the darkened space before me, usually so neat and precise. Now there were things on the floor. It wasn't a mess, but I knew her well enough that she wouldn't settle for such things. The doll that decorated the dresser laid face down, a few pencils were scattered, and a single hair piece sat on the floor. She would have picked up the doll and put it back, as well as the other various things. Something seemed off about said doll as I lifted it and put it back, when a book lying on the floor grabbed my attention.

I frowned at it and took it in my nimble hands, a single sentence written across the pink paper. I unintentionally read the words, for it not only bore a single sentence, but because it was opened and I couldn't help but accidentally take in the large contents.

It's raining again.

I froze at this, remembering that awful incident that happened so long ago. I remembered Miku's odd behavior, the way she acted and how distant she was. _No. this was probably from last year. It's her old diary. _I reassured myself and quickly turned the page. Reading such privacy wasn't something I did, but I _needed _to see that this wasn't happening again. Sadly my luck wasn't having that. Again, a single sentence.

It's raining again.

Again and again and again.

I turned the pages more quickly, hoping that it would somehow stop. Nothing filled the pages except those words. One was scribbled on to the point that holes had punctured through, ink sprayed across the eerily drawn letters. The writing quickly became sloppy, as if written in a frantic rush. I chided myself to throw the diary away from me and leave the room but I couldn't, and just continued reading, rapidly flipping through the pages to the point I had that phrase repeating in my head.

'It's raining again.'

'It's raining again.'

'It's raining again.'

I finally turned to the last page, my blood freezing in horror.

It's raining again, Rei.

"Rei?"

I jumped out of my skin when a voice called me, the pink binded book falling from my grip and falling in the exact same position I had found it in.

"Miku!"

My voice sounded so breathless, and the younger girl frowned as she examined me, her concerned gaze taking in my expression. I originally meant to come see if she was alright. She seemed to be acting distant as of late, but now that thought was far from my mind. I could only stare at her, horror struck.

"Miku-" I began, unsure of how to begin.

"Rei, are you feeling alright?" She quickly interrupted. I frowned at her. Was I alright? I was going to ask her the same question but…

"I'm fine…" I responded slowly. I looked down at her journal still on the ground, remembering the words etched permanently into the pages. I reached down and took it in my hand, offering it to her with a smile. I'm-I'm sorry. I came in here looking for you and found this lying on the ground," I tried to sound sure but those words still shook me. I feared her turning back into the regretful being. We both deserved to move on. "I found it along with that doll." I motioned rather quickly, indicating the now standing figure on her dresser. She smiled gently at me and nodded, but her smile turned back into a frown.

"Are you really alright Rei? You seem a little jumpy tonight…Do you want to sleep with me?" Her offer was inviting but I shook my head. I needed to get myself together. I couldn't live like this.

"I-I'm fine. I just-"

I gazed around, going through some rather pour excuses before I finally looked down and the truth poured from my lips. "For some reason, I just thought of that day again."

Miku simply tilted her head and gave me an apologetic look. She understood. She always did. "Rei, that's over with. Everything's okay now."

I nodded at this. I knew she was right, but still, that incident with her journal. Speaking of the journal…I reached down to take it between my fingers and closed it before handing it to her, offering a gentle smile. I tried not to eye it with contempt, as if it were a snake ready to bite my arm.

"Of course. You're right. I think I'm just tired." That excuse seemed accurate to me. It was the middle of the night. Wait…

"Miku?" She had crossed the room and placed the diary on her bed, turning to me when I spoke her name.

"Yes Rei?"

"Why are you up so late?"

She giggled at this and pointed to a glass of water. "I'm sorry. I was a little thirsty." Her eyes widened a bit. "I didn't wake you, did I? I tried to be quiet…"

I quickly shook my head. "No, I woke up by myself. I just saw your door open and came to see if you were alright." I suddenly felt silly for asking such a question. Her eyes lightened and she gave me an affectionate look. "You're so sweet Rei. I'm fine, promise." A settled silence followed, one that wasn't uncomfortable, before either of us spoke again. I wasn't quite ready to head back to bed yet and she seemed to understand this. My eyes grazed her diary warily, biting my lip as I settled the dilemma in my head. I needed to know.

"Miku?" I spoke, so softly it was barely heard.

"Yes?"

"Where did you get that diary…?" She paused a moment, her eyes zeroing on the book on her bed before settling on mine. She was probably more interested in the fact that I had asked such a random question, and had thrown her off for a moment.

"Oh, it's new." I blinked trying to hold back my expression. I was happy the room was poorly lit.

"New…?" I asked dazedly, unnerved.

"Yes. I bought it yesterday." As if to emphasize the point she picked up the small book up and flipped the pages, nothing but clean sheets settled in it. No writing, no 'it's raining again', nothing. Absolute clean pages.

I turned to the window suddenly, horror struck and suddenly feeling a dread building up. Afraid I might fall over I laid my hand on her dresser. I suddenly felt dizzy and nauseous, a horrible feeling twisting my insides.

'_It's raining again' _

'_It's raining again' _

It wouldn't stop. It kept going, on and on and on….

'_It's raining again' _

"Rei? Rei, are you alright?" A suddenly frantic Miku was at my side, her eyes glassy and filled to the brim with emotion. I didn't hear her. All I could hear or see were those terrible words. They rang until I heard nothing but them.

'_It's raining again' _

"Rei?"

It stopped suddenly and I froze, afraid to move or speak. Afraid to even _breathe_ lest those words come back to haunt me again. When I felt settled enough I turned to Miku, who was _radiating_ worry at this point. I dared remove my hand from the dresser. I thankfully didn't fall over or pass out, and hoped severely that this was a simple nightmare. _'No, no not a nightmare. Not those again.'_ I thought desperately.

Miku had grabbed her water at some point during my freak-out and now offered it to me, but I shook my head. "I'm sorry…" There was a pause as I recomposed myself.

Miku looked terrified, but nodded and set the water down. I come in here to see if she's okay and I practically have an anxiety attack. I turned to face her, ready to apologize yet again, but freeze at her expression. It looks so- emotionless. She just stands there staring at me with those eyes, transfixed with something I couldn't quite place.

Suddenly she spoke, and the next words that came out of her mouth terrified me.

"It's raining again, Rei."

Not a moment after she had spoken these words, a large sound struck the air and water came crashing down on the house.


End file.
